


History

by skylancer



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, mamamoo - Freeform, moonsun, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylancer/pseuds/skylancer
Summary: Joy, excitement, regret, pain. One’s past experiences usually holds a collection of those emotions. Fictional(!) backstories of Mamamoo members.





	1. Moonbyul’s First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything I’ve written are headcanons! All names except for those of the Mamamoo members or RBW staff are fictional, the events and places are fictional, you get the drift. I’m not making any claims about any real people’s pasts/precious dating experience/sexualities.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fic nevertheless. I’m a first-time writer so I’d appreciate advice on how you think I can improve!

**2015**

It was 3am in the morning, and Mamamoo had just finished their final live show of the comeback. There had been some delays in the performance schedule, and though the audience was quite patient about it, the show ended an hour later than expected. Then they had drinks with the crew to thank everyone on their team, from the backup dancers to the backstage crew. It took another hour for them to get their makeup removed and to change out from their stage costumes - primary- colored striped crop tops and white jeans - into street clothes.

Exhausted from the day’s activities, the girl group, now dressed-down in a mixture of baggy sweatpants, jeans, T-shirts and hoodies, piled into their van. Thankfully they were on leave for the next week, and could look forward to an indulgent snoozefest til tomorrow afternoon.

Moonbyul looked over at Wheein, who was sitting on the right side of the van. Her head was tilted towards the window, face hidden. Byul could tell from experience that she was knocked out stone-cold. Solar had long lain sprawled out in the backseat - Moonbyul’s usual spot - and fallen asleep, half her face concealed by a face-mask. She had asked Moonbyul if she could switch seats with her for the ride back home, and Moonbyul had immediately acquiesced - Solar’s recent cold had only worsened with their back-to-back, seemingly never-ending performances leaving no space for rest. Hwasa has lurched isn’t o the front seat and fallen asleep the minute they left the venue, so no worries about her.

Even though she was yearning to get some shut-eye herself, Moonbyul forced her eyes open, and unlocked her phone. She opened the Instagram app to check her private Instagram account. She used this account to keep in contact with some of her old friends from her pre-idols days, as well as follow some of the other idols’ private accounts. She barely had to scroll down on her feed to find what she was looking for; it was only posted a few hours ago.

_Had birthday bbq + karaoke sess with friends… I’ve reached a quarter of a century! Can’t believe I’m so old >//<. But so happy to be surrounded by love! >o<_

Around ten people were crowded in her friend’s selfie - Moonbyul thought she recognised some of her old classmates. The geo-tag showed that they had been at a famous barbeque restaurant in Bucheon. She swiped through the photos; first, barbeque, then karaoke into the wee hours, from the looks of it. There were shots of people (attempting to) sing, shaking the tambourine, dancing, some of their faces red from alcohol. Moonbyul’s felt her heart thump in her chest. The last photo was of her friend cheekily kissing a man - probably her boyfriend - on the cheek. The man was peering sideways at her friend amusedly, but with the gaze of someone who cared for who he was looking at.

Moonbyul switched her phone off, tossing it onto the seat next to her and stared out the window. The windows were streaked with raindrops - it had rained before this. The streetlights cast a soft glow on the wet tarmac in a neon gleam. It took her a while to realise she was crying. She quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve, and peered at the front row. Luckily, her manager hadn’t seemed to have noticed anything.

Even after her manager dropped her off at her apartment - the members had moved out to live on their own recently - and collapsed onto her bed, Moonbyul couldn’t help but look at the post again before her eyes shut against her will.

So happy to be surrounded by love...

One never forgets one’s first love, after all.


	2. Young Girl Days (少女时代）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Moonbyul on a date.

**One year previously...**

“Well, that recording session was fun, but man was it so long!” Solar groaned, massaging her neck. “I’m all stiff from sitting in those seats!”

“At least it’s over now,” Moonbyul said encouragingly.

“Mm-hmm. Finally we can grab something to eat. Speaking of which, who’s this friend you were talking about just now?” Solar asked. It was obvious to Moonbyul that her unnie was attempting to make the question sound casual, but she could hear the curiosity in her voice.

“Yeah, how come I’ve never heard you mention her?” Hwasa said, joining them with Wheein from behind. “We live in the same house, unnie. Are you trying to keep secrets from us?”

“No!” Moonbyul laughed. “Oh man you guys.”

***

“I have one very close friend from high school… I hope we can meet up soon.” Moonbyul had said during the radio show. The radio host had asked each member about their friends, obviously withholding her urge to pry into the members’ personal life, but restricted by the terms their managers had put in place to protect the group’s image.

“Would you like to leave a message for that friend of yours, in case he/she is listening?” the radio host prompted her.

Moonbyul scooched in her seat awkwardly. “Well,” she spoke into the microphone in front of her. The other members of Mamamoo were listening intently, evidently curious. “Friend, if you’re listening, hope we can see each other again soon. Maybe go to a cafe together.”

***

“She’s just an old classmate. She got in contact with me recently but we haven’t met up in a while. We used to hang out a lot in high school.”

“You guys sure sound close.” Hwasa said.

“Just like the two of us are close?” Wheein joked.

“Are we very close?” Hwasa said, quickly holding her packet of chips away from Wheein. “Unnie’s who is this girl?”

Moonbyul rolled her eyes. The pair had been friends since middle school, and even got matching tattoos a month ago.

“If you two weren’t friends, even Kim Yoo Jung and Yeo Jun Goo would be enemies.” Solar said. Moonbyul quickly took the chance to grab a few chips from Hwasa packet and dash towards the van. By the time Hwasa had reached her, the chips were in her mouth.

“Unnie, you thief. I’ll only share the chips with Wheein now,” she pouted. Moonbyul laughed uproariously, and the rest of the group seemed to forget all about their groupmate’s “friend”.

That was a lie of course. She wasn’t just a “friend”. Or were they just friends, now? Were they even friends at all? This was all too confusing...

 

_12.30pm [Message sent]_

_Did you hear my radio broadcast? I was talking about you._

 

_ 12.35pm [Message received] _

_ I was at work, sorry! _

 

_12.35pm [Message sent]_

_Oh._

_Are we meeting up for coffee soon?_

I want to see you soon

  
  
_12.35pm [Message received]_

_I’m busy this week, this Sunday maybe? _

 

_12.36pm [Message sent]_

_I have to be at Seoul University_

Is Saturday okay?

I can reach Bucheon after noon

 

_1.31pm [Message sent]_

_1pm? Meet you at the station._

 

_ 1.32pm [Message received] _

_ I’ll be there. _

***

How different their texts were now compared to in the days when they were close! High school, Moonbyul could safely say, was one of the best periods of her life. But it was also one marked by risk and confusion.

_Chingu._

_Chingu._

Bae. (This she had typed in English.)

_Can I call you?_

Outgoing Call [Seonjin, 12.30am]

“Baby, I’m lonely.”

“But we just saw each other this afternoon!”

“And I miss you already.” Moon Byulyi was lying on the edge of her bed, phone scrunched up to her ear. “It’s ‘cause you’re so pretty. My eyes feel like they’re missing something when I’m not looking at you.”

“So greasy!” Seonjin laughed. Then, softer, and shyly, “But well, I think about you when you’re not around too...” her voice trailed off. Byulyi’s heart stuttered.

“Seonjin.”

“Yes, Byulie?”

“You’re really precious to me you know? I’ll treasure* you forever.”

“What’s with you and all these puns today,” Seonjin chided her, but Byulyi could tell she was laughing inside. She always made puns and pick-up lines around girls she liked, and she could tell when the girls liked it too. “Did you call me just to tell me these lame jokes?”

“Actually, someone gave me two movie tickets-”

When the phone call ended, Byul threw her hands up in triumph. She even did a little dance; she had been practising the dance to TVXQ’s “The Way You Are” for the past few days.

The next day arrived with quick feet. Perhaps she knew Byulyi couldn’t bear it if she went by too slow.

“Umma, I’m going out!” Byulyi yelled as she put on her shoes at the doorway.

Her mother was in the kitchen. “Alright! Be back for dinner!”

Seonjin was already waiting for her in front of their local cinema, a small red-bricked building. She was sitting on a bench wearing a white blouse and a flowy, blue skirt, a wool cardigan draped over her arm. Her short hair was blowing in the breeze.

The sound of her own heart pounding filled Byulyi’s ears as she approached her. Seonjin looked up from her flip phone and smiled. The sound of her heart beating got faster.

“Shall we go in then?” Seonjin said.

After the movie, they walked around the plaza, into corner shops and looking at the clothes and jewelry and handbags (mostly knock-offs) they sold. Seonjin tried on a dark blue beret one of the roadside stalls was selling.

“It suits you. You look really cute.” Byulyi said. She meant it.

“Thanks.” Seonjin hooked her arm around Byulyi’s while they were strolling, seemingly oblivious to the gradual red flush creeping up Byulyi’s face. “You’re much better at giving compliments then the guys in our class. I think we girls are more mature in general, don’t you think?”

“The guys in our class are like little boys,” Byulyi said. Attempting to sound casual, she asked, “Why? Do you like any of them?”

“Not as much as I like you.”

“W-What do you mean-”

“Come on Byulie, friends don’t call each other up at 4am to crack lame jokes and because they were ‘thinking of them’. You call me ‘baby’ more often than the other girls at school, and not all jokingly.”

A pause, and then, in an almost questioning tone, “You called me precious.”

“I mean-”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t mean any of this.” Seonjin looked confused, then hurt, then turned to go.

“No Seonjin, wait!” Byulyi grabbed her arm.

“I need to tell you something.”

They found a spot at a small cafe selling desserts. They sat at the table furthest inside the shop, even though the cafe was empty, furthest from the counter. The old lady who scooped their dessert into bowls and brought them to their table looked at them strangely, but didn’t say anything.

“I can’t believe it, so you’re going to Seoul?”

“Well…”

“I thought you wanted to be a police officer. At least, that’s what you said when the teacher asked you in elementary school-” Seonjin bit her lip to hold back her laughter.

“Don’t make fun of me!” Byulyi hid her face in her hands for a second, then looked up. “And actually I can still she myself becoming a police officer in the future, but I also enjoy singing and dancing. It’s what I love to do, and I don’t want to give it up to study something else. Oh, I don’t know, Seonjin, I feel so conflicted.” Byulyi looked down onto the table.

“Hmm,” said Seonjin thoughtfully, “SM Academy isn’t cheap, you know. And I heard the training is really tiring. If you decide to go, you have to be sure of your decision and be very determined to reach your goal.”

Seeing Byulyi look slightly crestfallen, Seonjin continued, “But I’m sure you’ll do great at SM. You’re very strong willed. And your dancing is really good.” She held Byulyi’s hand under the table encouragingly.

“So I should go?”

”If it’s your dream, yes.”

“Though I’ll miss you?”

“I’ll miss you too. But we can keep in touch, can’t we? And you’ll come back on the weekends? Seoul is only across the river.”

“Definitely!” Byulyi clasped both Seonjin’s hands under the table. “I-I have somehing for you.”

She hastily unzipped her bagpack and took out a small brown package and poured its contents into Seonjin’s hand.

It was two identical phone charms, with metal stars and a tassel, one pastel pink and the other blue.

“Will you hang one from your phone? And I’ll hang one from mine.”

”Aww, Byulyi, thank you. Did you choose the stars because of our names?”

”We were fated to meet,” Byulyi said with a wink. “ _Star-crossed lovers!_ ”

”What does that phrase mean exactly?” Seonjin wasn’t very familiar with English phrase, though she had heard it before.

”It means like Romeo and Juliet! I think.” Byulyi scratched her head bashfully. Seonjin laughed.

 

 

  
*Jin (珍) in Seonjin’s name means precious.


End file.
